Harry Potter & The Dark Soul
by GambitsJami
Summary: My 3rd and thankfully last Harry Potter fan fiction


Prologue  
  
"It's over, Salazar," Godric said, holding the sword before him. "Tell us where the chamber is."  
  
Blowing a strand of blond hair from his eyes. He had been chasing Slytherin for weeks and now  
  
they stood in their very own forest, facing each other. Two former friends, comrades, who had  
  
shared a common goal, now reduced to enemies.  
  
"I think not, Godric." Slytherin said, his fingers lingering over the ring on his finger. "I've planted  
  
the seeds. My heir will open the chamber. That and one other thing is all that is needed." The  
  
green stone on the silver ring glowed, the snake carved into the stone seeming to squirm. Then,  
  
with a sickly smile he flung himself forward.  
  
Right onto the point of Gryffindor's sword.   
  
His ring glowed once, then the light in it died. Godric pulled his sword free and cleaned it,  
  
clutching the amulet around his neck. Two women appeared behind him, one gasped, it was  
  
Helga.   
  
"Is that it then, is it over?" Rowena asked, her voice shaking.  
  
Using a cloth to keep out of contact from the ring, Godric removed it. "No, Rowena, it isn't over.  
  
Somehow I wonder if it ever will be...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little over 500 years ago five members of the Hood family and five members of the Munchasen  
  
family turned to the Dark Arts. No one was ever sure why these particular members turned to  
  
evil, but they had. Even though the Hoods and the Munchasens never met, in their own parts of  
  
the world they did things so evil even years later the boy who would one day be Lord Voldermort  
  
shuddered to hear about them from his History Of Magic professor. No one was safe, not even  
  
purebloods. There was no rhyme or reason to their evil, to their killings. They just did it and  
  
enjoyed it. When each was caught there was no choice but to use the Killing Curse on them.   
  
So the surviving, sane ones turned their back on magic. Some fell into drink. Others into religious  
  
fevers, any religion. They tried to marry just muggles, but love and magic finds a way. Some  
  
married squibs without realizing it until it was too late and they had children. Others had affairs  
  
with wizards. No matter what they taught their children to avoid magic at all costs.   
  
All until the birth of Ashley Katrina Hood. Her parents, one a Hood, the other a Munchasen, hid  
  
the truth from her. That is how she grew to be 26 and unaware she was a witch until she  
  
inherented from a British cousin who hadn't turned his back on magic, gaining the title of Lady  
  
Ashley Katrina Hood, and the truth coming out. For two years now she had been the oddity. The  
  
first and only adult student of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry. In those two years she  
  
had adventures all linked to her friend and ward, Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
  
Harry Potter's parents had been killed by Lord Voldermort. Thru the sacrifice of his mother  
  
Voldermort had been unable to touch him. Until two years ago he had been living with his  
  
unbearable muggle relatives, the abusive Dursleys and their bully son, Dudley. Then the magic  
  
that protected Harry from Voldermort while there was compromised and Ashley had fouled up  
  
plans to have Hogwarts' potion master, the insufferable former Death Eater, Severus Snape, to  
  
spy on Voldermort. So Harry came to live with her. During her 2nd year the Dursleys were killed.  
  
All three of them. Along with the unknown secret keeper, Arabella Figg.   
  
Thoughts about Ashley's family and his own flitted thru Harry's mind as he looked around the  
  
house he had grown up in. It was his now. With no others alive the hated house fell to Harry.   
  
"Harry," Ashley said softly, rubbing his shoulder, "I don't mean to rush you, but we're not safe  
  
here."  
  
She was right, of course, Voldermort knew about this house now. He or one of his Death Eaters  
  
could come in here any second and kill them both. Harry sighed. "Tear it down. Put up a new  
  
house and sell it. But - make sure it doesn't have a cupboard under the stairs." His choice made  
  
he wandered over to the fireplace with it's fake fire. It seemed like only yesterday that Arthur  
  
Weasley had blown the electric fire out and out tumbled him and three of his sons. His hand ran  
  
over the mantle.  
  
There was two pinpoints of pain, then fire burning thru him. He was briefly aware of Ashley  
  
screaming his name and then her calling out, "Petrificus Totalus!" to something. She forced  
  
something down his throat, a potion of some sort - Ashley was a mistress of potions, naturally  
  
gifted at it. Harry swallowed weakly then all was blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The old man withdrew a small vial, inside was a pearly white liquid. "Pheniox tears." He said.  
  
"More exactly, one eighth of a tear. Not enough to fully heal him, but it shall save his life. Hand  
  
me that healing potion you made, Lady Hood." He sniffed the bottle of potion and smiled. "Very  
  
good. Professor Snape would be very proud." Tipping the vial carefully he poured the single part  
  
of a tear into the potion and mixed the two.   
  
Ashley lifted Harry's head and massaged his throat, forcing him to swallow. She had just barely  
  
kept him alive. The spider that had bit him was in a jar, attacking the sides violently but thankfully  
  
unable to break thru. There was a reason she was keeping it alive. It was a baby Acromantula and  
  
Ashley only knew one place that held such a spider -  
  
The Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts.   
  
Harry coughed a few times and color returned to his face. The bite mark on his hand healed over  
  
slowly. Granted, thanks to the same tears Harry had lived thru a basilisk's bite, but it had taken  
  
several undiluted tears to heal him from that. One small tear from an unknown Pheniox was not  
  
enough to fully heal him from the spider's bite.  
  
"The house will have to be checked for more of those." The wizard doctor said. "What are you  
  
going to do with it?"  
  
Ashley picked up the jar and glared at the creature inside that had almost cost her the boy she  
  
loved like a son. "I'm going to find out who put it there, and I know only one way to do that."  
  
"The ministry will want it destroyed."   
  
"I've already fought with the ministry about that." Ashley smiled a strained smile. "They dare not  
  
refuse the guardian of The Boy Who Lived."  
  
Jenkins, Ashley's wizard butler, entered the room. "Madam Hood," he called her madam even  
  
though she wasn't married simply because he had trouble pronouncing mademoiselle and Ashley  
  
abhorred the title "Lady", "Mr. Hagrid has arrived."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was amazing what one could arrange when they were titled, rich, and desperate. In a matter of  
  
twenty four hours Ashley had managed to purchase large amounts of livestock, special cages to  
  
hold the cows, pigs, chickens, goats, and sheep, and magical horseless carriages to pull the cages.  
  
Nervously Ashley rubbed her hands on her robes as Hagrid inspected the cages. The animals  
  
shifted inside their cages, as if they knew death awaited them. Thankfully they had been magically  
  
silenced.   
  
Hagrid helped Ashley up onto the seat of the lead carriage and sat down next to her. He patted  
  
her hand and smiled. "Don't worry, Ashley," the half-giant said soothingly, "I'll nay let any of  
  
them 'arm ye."   
  
With that thin bit of comfort they were off. Ashley looked back at the empty school grounds,  
  
thinking out strange Hogwarts looked without children wandering the grounds. Then she turned  
  
around and faced the forest. As the time past and the woods grew darker and spider webs began  
  
to show Ashley curled closer to Hagrid, seeking the safety of his bulk. Sensing her dread Hagrid  
  
placed a fatherly arm around her shoulders, even though it felt like it weighed a ton Ashley didn't  
  
care. She felt safer with it's nearly crushing weight around her.  
  
Too soon they were there. Before she could say a word Hagrid had swung her down to the  
  
ground. Ashley suppressed the urge to whimper. The silent animals behind her threw themselves  
  
around in their cages, knowing that death was too near.  
  
"Hagrid, is that you?" A voice said as a black hairy leg appeared. Then another and another....  
  
until all of the giant spider was before them. "You bring another human to our nest?"  
  
"Yes, Aragog," Hagrid said, "and I'd appreciate if ye extend her the same courtesy ye extend me.  
  
This is me friend, Ashley. Ashley, this is Aragog."  
  
"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Aragog." Ashley said with a curtsey, the quiver in her voice  
  
betraying her.   
  
"Why should I spare this human, Hagrid?" Aragog asked, ignoring Ashley as if she was - well,  
  
just a bug.   
  
"Well, for one thing she brings gifts." Hagrid motioned and the carts came forward. "Don't let the  
  
silence fool ye, we 'ad to put a silencing charm on them so we'd be able to speak to ye."  
  
"Mmm - that is much fresh meat. Too much, you want something, Ashley, friend of Hagrid."  
  
Aragog said, finally looking at her.   
  
"Y-Yes sir." Ashley said.   
  
"Call me Aragog, I am not human and do not wish human titles."  
  
"S-Sorry." Ashley quaked in her dragon skin boots. "You see, Aragog, we found a spider of your  
  
species in a muggle house. It bit a wizard boy named Harry Potter. It's too young to speak to us  
  
yet and we were hoping you could tell us if she was one of your children and whom might've put  
  
her in a muggle home."  
  
Now from his pocket Hagrid produced the spider who was already bigger then Ashley's hand.  
  
Aragog reached out and touched the spider which reared back and hissed. The way the giant  
  
spider lord clicked his fangs together sounded strangely like laughter. He forced the littler spider  
  
to crawl onto his leg - and seemed to coo to her.   
  
"She is not one of mine." Aragog said, "But I will take her in exchange for telling you what she  
  
has to say. Once grown this feisty one will make a good bride for one of my sons. We need fresh  
  
blood in our line." He clicked his fangs at the little one crawling over him now. "She says a wizard  
  
with long blond hair bought her and put a spell on her so she couldn't feed until she bit two  
  
people."  
  
"Two people? That must be why Dumbledore insisted on seeing her before we brought her here."  
  
Ashley said. Indeed, the headmaster had spent quite some time alone with the spider, he must've  
  
been breaking whatever spell was on her.   
  
"Indeed, she was to bite Harry Potter," Aragog confirmed. Then his eyes focused on Ashley.  
  
"And you. I should do it myself for you putting a spell on her yourself, but she says you actually  
  
fought very hard to keep her alive. For that I shall spare you. Now, how are we to get to the food  
  
you brought?"  
  
"Oh, the cages," Ashley said, looking sick and pale, "are enchanted so only the touch of a spider  
  
can open them. Um - when you're done the carts will return to Hogwarts." She just hoped they'd  
  
wait until she couldn't see or hear before the spiders began to feed.   
  
"Go now." Aragog said even as spiders began to appear from everywhere. "I cannot guarantee  
  
my children will hold back from you, Ashley, friend of Hagrid, once they start to feast."  
  
Hagrid put his arm around Ashley and turned her around. As they walked the sea of spiders  
  
parted. One smaller one lunged for Ashley but was knocked aside by an angry Aragog who hissed  
  
violently at it.   
  
Then Ashley heard the first spider open up one of the cages. Once open the silencing charm was  
  
gone and the blond's stomach roiled as she heard the first - screams - of the cow followed by a  
  
crunching sound.   
  
"Walk slowly," Hagrid warned her, pulling her closer to his side. "If ye run they'll think yer prey  
  
too."  
  
Ashley wondered if she could ever eat meat again as she heard the spiders feast behind her. Once  
  
they were out of the spider territory she paused to throw up. Hagrid rubbing her back and nearly  
  
knocking her down. He led the rubbery legged woman straight to the Hogwarts building. He  
  
wished he could take her to the hut first and calm her down but he had his orders straight from  
  
Dumbledore. He was to take her to the castle's Great Hall. There she sat and sipped tea to calm  
  
her nerves. It was so weird being there without the laughter of her friends or even the sneers of  
  
Draco Malfoy.   
  
Malfoy. The only wizard she knew with long blond hair was Draco Malfoy's distasteful father,  
  
Lucius. He and Ashley had been enemies since the day she had accidently sent him thru a window.  
  
Since then he seemed determined to have her dead.  
  
Ashley waited a good hour. Then a half hour more. But no one came. Ashley asked a House Elf  
  
what was keeping Dumbledore. It was worse then she could imagine.  
  
Fudge, the head of the Ministry Of Magic, was there.   
  
The first week of the first summer Ashley had taken care of Harry the disgusting minister tried to  
  
have Harry taken to Azkaban, the wizard's prison, saying he was the one who killed Cedric  
  
Digotry. It didn't last long as proof of Voldermort's resurrection and that he had killed the  
  
popular Hogwarts' student came forth thanks to blackmailing the annoying reporter Rita Skeeter.  
  
Fudge was very close to being kicked out of the ministry and was currently holding on by a  
  
thread.  
  
Nature called as Ashley sat there. Too much tea and too much waiting around. The bathroom on  
  
the ground floor was closed - it seemed Peeves had been bored and threw some very sticky, stinky  
  
things all over the bathroom walls on every floor except the dungeons. So with her heart in her  
  
throat Ashley went to the realm of Severus Snape, potions master and head of Slytherin house.  
  
Everyone thought that last year he had proposed to her. That - that was a lie. Ashley let people  
  
think that but in reality Snape had offered to sponsor her for a special potions school in Africa.  
  
She had lied to Remus Lupin when he had proposed to her because she couldn't tell him she just  
  
didn't love him. He would think it was because he was a werewolf. It wasn't.  
  
It was because she was in love with someone else.   
  
It was darker in the dungeons then usual. Probably since there was no students around there was  
  
no reason for much light. Ashley managed to find the bathroom and do what she needed to do.  
  
Her hands still damp from washing them, she stepped out into utter darkness.   
  
"Oh, bloody beautiful." Ashley muttered. While she had decent night vison, Ashley couldn't see  
  
that well in this pitch blackness. Lifting her wand she attempted the Lumos spell, only to watch  
  
the light seem to get swallowed by darkness. Nothing penetrated the inky blackness around her. It  
  
was as if all light had been eaten by some great beast. Her hands in front of her, she carefully felt  
  
along the wall. Time seemed to stretch on forever as she found herself twisting and turning in the  
  
darkness. One or twice something skittered across her questing fingers but thankfully nothing bit.  
  
Then her fingers touched something and it moved with a grinding sound under her fingers. There  
  
was a creaking and cracking as a section of the wall opened and she had to blink several times as a  
  
bright green light burst forth like some alien sun.   
  
It was just a simple little secret cupboard. Inside was a silver ring with a green stone. Carved into  
  
the stone was a snake that moved as if alive. As if in a trance, Ashley reached in and gently  
  
removed the ring. As she was about to slip it onto her finger footsteps sounded behind her.  
  
Without thinking about it she put the ring into her pocket and closed the cupboard.   
  
"Lady Hood." Severus Snape sneered, his beetle black eyes piercing into her mold green ones.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Though she was the greatest potions student he had ever had  
  
Snape still treated her like he would any lowly Gryffindor.   
  
"I had to use the bathroom - then - I got lost. It's hard getting around Hogwarts without  
  
students...." The lies seemed natural. For some reason she just didn't wish to give up the ring.  
  
Something about it called to her, begged her to put it on.   
  
"Well," Snape said, eyeing her as if he didn't believe her, which he probably didn't, "you've done  
  
that I assume? Then follow me, Dumbledore is waiting for you." He turned, his robes billowing  
  
out behind him like bat wings. Gliding away. "So who was he, Lady Hood? Your other -  
  
admirer?" His voice held an edge to it.  
  
Swallowing softly, Ashley played with the ring in her pocket. "There is no other admirer. I lied to  
  
Lupin to spare his feelings. I - I just don't love him as anything more then a good friend. I hope  
  
someday he understands."  
  
Snape turned and stared at her for a moment. Was it a trick of the light or did her eyes suddenly  
  
look an ice cold blue? No, there was the warm mold green color he was use to. The color he saw  
  
in his dreams. "Well, good, love has no place in a potions master or mistress' life." He snapped.  
  
Then he turned, hiding from Ashley the pained look on his face. The same pain that was in  
  
Ashley's eyes.  
  
They moved in silence up the stairs and back to the Great Hall where Dumbledore waited. He  
  
smiled at Ashley, making her feel very relieved.   
  
McGonagall, standing behind him, didn't smile. Rather she gave Ashley a stern look. Now the  
  
adult sat down, squirming like a child about to get a spanking.   
  
"How could you take him there?" McGonagall asked straight away. "You knew the danger! You  
  
are suppose to take care of him!"  
  
"He said he had to see for himself." Ashley said softly, wishing the floor would swallow her up.  
  
She looked both at Dumbledore who just nodded to her and to Snape who was unreadable. "He  
  
begged to see it. I couldn't deny him. I doubt I could've stopped him."  
  
"Indeed you couldn't." Dumbledore said, reaching out and patting Ashley's hand. "What did  
  
Aragog tell you?"  
  
"The spider wasn't one of his." Ashley said, feeling a little stronger. "She was bought and a spell  
  
was put on her by "a wizard with long blond hair." She was to bite Harry - and me."   
  
Dumbledore nodded. He had spent a lot of time figuring that particular spell out and breaking it.  
  
"Unfortunately we cannot prove it was Lucius Malfoy but we all know it was." Dumbledore  
  
heaved a sigh. "Like our Mr. Potter, Miss Hood, you have a habit of making powerful enemies."  
  
Managing a weak smile, Ashley looked at everyone for a minute before plopping her head down  
  
on the table with a loud thunk that made everyone but Dumbledore wince. Taking a deep breath,  
  
she sighed and rocked her head side to side as if she was shaking her head. "Lucky me," she  
  
muttered into the wood of the table.  
  
A hand on her shoulder caused her to raise her head. Expecting it to be Dumbledore she was  
  
surprised to look up into a pair of beetle black eyes looking over a hooked nose.   
  
"Time to go home, Lady Hood," Severus Snape sneered, even as he gave her shoulder a  
  
comforting squeeze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For what seemed like the millionth time, Molly Weasley ran from the room. She had come right  
  
away to help nurse Harry back to health but seemed to spend most of her time vomiting. Harry  
  
didn't understand why she bothered when she was obviously very ill herself. Though there seemed  
  
to be a - glow - about her all the same.  
  
Pushing himself up in the bed, Harry looked at the plump redhead as she reentered the room.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, are you alright?" His uncanny green eyes stared at her even as she pushing him  
  
back down and fluffed his pillow.   
  
"Can you keep a secret, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, glancing to the door. "I haven't even told  
  
Arthur yet though I think he suspects it." Very softly she whispered. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"That's great, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said, though he knew that the Weasleys could barely afford  
  
the children they had now. And from the look on her face that was exactly what was holding Mrs.  
  
Weasley from telling her husband. "But should you be caring for me? I'm much better and can get  
  
out of bed, you know."  
  
"Nonsense!" The redhead cried out. "Why I was pregnant with Ron when all four of my older  
  
boys all came down with the wlomping flu! Oh if you had seen it - four boys who bounced all  
  
over the floor whenever they sneezed. Had to tie them to the beds and keep myself healthy at the  
  
same time. If I can get thru that and raising Fred and George I can care for you while carrying  
  
triplets!"  
  
"Are you really carrying triplets? How do you know? You're not showing...." The questions  
  
rolled from Harry's mouth and he thought of his girlfriend, Ginny. It was a good thing that his  
  
father had left him a lot of money for if he and Ginny married and she had children the way her  
  
mother had....  
  
Molly Weasley just stroked Harry's hair. "You have so much to learn yet, my lad. Now, you get  
  
some sleep. Ashley will be home any minute and she'll have my head if you haven't rested  
  
properly."  
  
Laying back Harry closed his eyes and slept. Though he hated to admit it he was tired. He hadn't  
  
been this worn out in awhile. Someone had planted that spider to kill him and it drained him  
  
emotionally and mentally. In a few seconds he was deep asleep. He never saw Ashley, looking  
  
worried and drawn, walk in. Never saw her rubbing her own scar that went from the right corner  
  
of her mouth to just to the right earlobe, her nervous habit. But as he slept he did feel her brush  
  
the hair from his forehead and press her lips to the lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead.   
  
"Night, mommy." He muttered in his sleep in a little boy's voice. Sleep making him forget that his  
  
mother was long dead.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sirens, Hermione Granger wrote, are a natural occurrence amongst the sea born mermaids. Less  
  
so amongst their fresh water cousins. The most rare sirens are born to witches. They are only  
  
born to families in which a sea born mermaid or merman has left the sea to join the human  
  
world. Even then they are not born often and many centuries may stretch between the births of  
  
sirens. The land bound sirens at some point gain a Heart Charm. This charm if taken from them  
  
allows someone else to control them. As long as they are wearing it they can be protected from  
  
all Unforgivable curses, however it's power is limited and each curse causes it to grow weaker  
  
until they are as vulnerable as any normal person. Only two land bound sirens are known to  
  
have existed in the last 500 years. One was Cynthia Vindershimt, who's heart charm was taken  
  
by Lord Voldermort and died shortly after being captured by the ministry. The other is Ashley  
  
Katrina Hood. Both of these women are linked by blood to the MacFarllens. A wizarding family  
  
that is known for their singing abilities. Ashley lost her heart charm when Lord Voldermort  
  
attempted to turn Harry Potter into stone and she threw herself into the path of the spell. One  
  
more Unforgivable cast upon her and the left over affects of it will be completely gone.   
  
Ashley can control her singing thanks to the training of Albus Dumbledore, and therefore can  
  
sing without putting anyone under a trance. Which is preferable as a silencing charm would  
  
eventually kill her....  
  
Hermione paused and stared at the parchment in front of her. As a friend of Ashley she had been  
  
asked to help write some pages for the new book on sirens. The material hadn't been available for  
  
years simply because people thought there were no more land bound sirens, and the ministry kept  
  
a hush on the one that had been used by Voldermort.   
  
It was hard to concentrate on the work though knowing that Harry had nearly died recently.  
  
Though she tried to lose her worries in work she couldn't. Even the books around her didn't help  
  
a bit. Picking up one of the books she opened it up to personal charms. At a random place she  
  
began to read.  
  
While it's never been proven it's believed a witch or wizard can store not just their memories but  
  
their very soul inside an object such as an amulet. Should anyone wear this item their soul will  
  
be transferred to that person. Thankfully such a thing has never happened.   
  
"Great," Hermione muttered to herself. "Well, I suppose that's one less thing to worry about."   
  
"Hermione!" Her mother called from downstairs. "Dinner!"  
  
Putting the book and work aside, Hermione headed downstairs. For once actually forgetting what  
  
she just read.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the weeks slowly past Ashley found herself often playing with but never getting a chance to  
  
put on the ring. It seemed every time she was about to someone interrupted and it ended up back  
  
in her pocket. Harry was finally up and about. For which Ashley was grateful. But now that Molly  
  
Weasley had gone back to her own home Jenkins was fully in charge and he seemed insistent on  
  
driving Ashley insane.   
  
"Madam Hood!" The frazzled butler approached with a large number of letters. "We must talk  
  
about this. Now a number of eligible wizards have made requests to court you. What am I to say  
  
to them?"  
  
"That I'm not entertaining any suits for my hand until I finish school." Ashley stated with a sigh.  
  
"You already KNOW this, Jenkins! Don't bother me about it."  
  
"You're going to be 30 in a year!" Jenkins snapped. "You cannot keep putting this off. It is time  
  
you thought about settling down and marrying. Now this Remus Lupin may be poor and a  
  
werewolf but he comes from a good wizarding family and seems dedicated to you...."  
  
"I don't love him!" Ashley shouted, tired of hearing all this. "I don't want to marry any of these  
  
men!" Grabbing the letters she ripped them and flung them in Jenkins' shocked face. "I can marry  
  
whom I choose and when I choose, Jenkins, and it won't be any of these men and it won't be until  
  
I'm out of Hogwarts! If even then. I may NEVER marry! You know why? Because the man I  
  
love is incapable of loving anyone back. Forget the fact Remus is a werewolf. The one I love is  
  
something much worse. Tell them that, Jenkins. Tell them that I just might spend the rest of my  
  
life pining over someone who cannot love me back!" Her back ramrod straight, Ashley marched  
  
away, leaving poor Jenkins to stand there decorated in pieces of paper like if he had been in some  
  
strange snowstorm.  
  
Harry stepped out of his hiding place to help Jenkins clean up. They worked silently picking up  
  
the paper the muggle way.   
  
"It's Professor Snape," Harry said suddenly. "She's in love with him."  
  
Jenkins said nothing for a moment, then, "You know, Mr. Potter, there wasn't a Peeves or any  
  
poltergeist at Hogwarts until Severus Snape entered the school." With that odd remark Jenkins  
  
walked off to answer the ripped up mail.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally the Hogwarts letters came and it was off to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. Mrs.  
  
Weasley was strangely silent as they shopped. Harry wondered if she would ever tell, especially  
  
now that she was starting to show. Ron sighed as she ran off for the bathroom for what seemed  
  
the millionth time.   
  
"She's been doing that for two months." He said, taking Hermione's hand as they walked thru the  
  
stacks of books. "I wish she'd just see someone about it already."  
  
Harry's arm had slipped around Ginny's waist earlier when he saw an older wizard looking at her  
  
as if she was a chocolate frog he'd like to consume. Feeling slightly jealous Harry had made sure  
  
that people knew that Ginny was his girlfriend. However Ron's complaints made Harry feel bad.  
  
He was keeping a secret from the people he loved. Even if it was for a person he loved it still  
  
bothered him. When was she going to tell?  
  
Ashley finally joined them. She had looked sad all day and no one could blame her. This was the  
  
last year of her best friends. After this the only one of the old gang still around would be Ginny,  
  
and after that Ashley would be alone. It was hard to be the only adult student in Hogwarts  
  
history. It would be even harder to face those last three years without your three best friends. At  
  
the very least they had potions and herbology together. Ashley's electives even included  
  
Divination though she was with the general consensus that Trelawney was full of crap.   
  
"Well," Molly Weasley said with a too bright grin, "shall we all go see how Fred and George are  
  
doing?"  
  
After graduating Fred and George had opened up their wizarding jokes shop and it was the most  
  
popular place in Diagon Alley, even amongst the adults. There was all sorts of laughter outside  
  
and inside the store. Fred and George were doing a brisk business and it was several minutes  
  
before they could even say hello to their family and friends. It gave everyone a chance to roam the  
  
store and look at the newest pranks.  
  
"Who knew my little jokers would grow up to make this a successful business?" Mrs. Weasley  
  
said with a bright smile to her husband.   
  
Arthur was about to open his mouth when someone screamed. A jar fell and shattered. Like a  
  
shadow of evil three of the most horrifying things Harry could imagine walked in. Their black  
  
cloaks brushing against people even as they pulled back, shuddering in fear.  
  
"What are those?" Ashley asked, her voice cracking.   
  
"Dementors." Hermione whispered in a quivering voice, curling against Ron.  
  
The Dementors swept once around the room, pausing as they came to Harry who had prepared  
  
his wand to drive them out. He felt weak and dizzy. His breath came faster then normal as all  
  
three gathered around him. Raising his wand he felt the word start to form on his lips....  
  
And they passed by him. Harry watched as now all three surrounded Ashley who looked as sick as  
  
he felt. All thee glided around her as she whimpered. They kept her pinned against the wall. They  
  
didn't move to give her the dreaded kiss, but all three seemed unnaturally fascinated by her. One  
  
actually reached up and touched the scar on her cheek. Ashley's eyes rolled back in her head as  
  
she sank down into a faint.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry cried out, a giant stag forming from his wand. It seemed to take up  
  
the entire shop as it charged the Dementors, sending them fleeing from the shop. Harry felt tears  
  
sting his eyes as he looked at the stag fading from sight.   
  
In the silence that followed no one moved. Then finally Harry moved to Ashley who lay on the  
  
floor, her hand deep in her pocket. Harry could see the outline of a fist, she must've been  
  
clutching something.... However he didn't bother with that, rather he was patting her face and  
  
calling her name. "Come on, Ashley, wake up." He said.   
  
Slowly Ashley's eyes opened. For a brief second they looked blue but another blink and there was  
  
her usual warm mold green eyes. "That," she whispered huskily, "was freaky."  
  
George and Fred came out carrying two caldrons, "Free chocolate for everyone!" George called  
  
out.  
  
"Don't worry, no jokes in this batch." Fred added. Chocolate was the recommenced treatment for  
  
someone who just encountered a Dementor. The twins went about making sure everyone got a  
  
piece. Harry and Ashley got the biggest pieces. "They've been in here every day. Percy told us  
  
they're looking for You-Know-Who. What with Pettigrew being caught and all no one can deny  
  
anymore that he's back."  
  
"Bad for business," George said. "We have to keep giving out most of our working chocolate to  
  
people who've seen them. At this rate we'll have to take out a loan from Gringott's."   
  
Ashley was helped up by Arthur Weasley and a stranger with blond hair not unlike the Malfoys'.  
  
Her face was pale and she nervously rubbed the scar as if trying to rub away the Dementor's  
  
touch. "That was awful!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Indeed, Lady Hood," The blond man now said, grasping her hand and making moon eyes at her.  
  
"I only wish I had been as quick as the famous Harry Potter here and had rescued you from such a  
  
horror. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Justin Malfoy, Lucius' baby brother." With a  
  
simpering smile he kissed her hand. Ashley made a face at everyone as he did so like if she was  
  
going to be sick. "Lucius has often complained about you but he must be lying. For I have never  
  
seen such a ravishing creature like yourself."  
  
Like if she was trying to pull herself from some very sticky glue Ashley withdrew her hand. "Um,  
  
thank you, Mr. Malfoy, but - I really need to sit down and - um - finish my chocolate."  
  
"Come on in back," Fred said, "the rest of you too," he added to his family as he gallantly took  
  
Ashley's arm and started leading her away. "We've just got Bill and Charlie like you asked, mum.  
  
Lee," Fred said to Lee Jordan, their friend from Hogwarts and former Quidditch announcer,  
  
"watch the shop, okay?"  
  
In the back was many bubbling caldrons. However the work room was much brighter then  
  
Snape's dungeons. In the fireplace floated the heads of Charlie and Bill Weasley. Both boys  
  
greeted everyone, Charlie's eyes lingering on Ashley.  
  
"You all look so pale, what's wrong?" Bill asked.   
  
"Dementors," Fred spat out. "Bloody beasts. It was a sad day when the wizarding world made a  
  
deal with them. We wouldn't have such a bad reputation with the muggles if we didn't work with  
  
creatures like that, even if most muggles think we're all part of their fairy tales."  
  
"Well," Charlie said, "that's just horrible. So are you going to introduce us to the new friend?"   
  
"Oh," George said, "This is Ashley, Ashley, these are our no-good older brothers, Charlie and  
  
Bill."   
  
"Hi." Ashley said, waving weakly.   
  
"Now," Molly said, taking over the conversation, "let's just put everything out of our minds.  
  
Including that, Charlie Weasley," the redheaded mother said, raising her eyebrow as Charlie  
  
finally ripped his gaze from Ashley. "I've a bit of news for you all." Gently she rested her hands  
  
on her stomach. "I only wish Percy could be here...." She sighed. "Well, he'll hear soon enough  
  
when your da goes back to work today. Ahem - I'm pregnant."  
  
The room was dead silent for a minute except for the crackling of fire and the bubbling caldrons.  
  
Then cheers erupted from everyone. Along with questions such as "How long" and "do you know  
  
if it's a boy or a girl". Molly clapped her hands loudly before getting everyone to quiet down.   
  
"I'm about two months now. And there's more...." She took a deep breath. "It's triplets."  
  
There was a loud thunk. This time it was Arthur Weasley's turn to faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The days now seemed to fly and before Harry knew it they were all on the train, heading back to  
  
Hogwarts. Ashley was unusually quiet, her hand often in her pocket. Still, everyone was excited  
  
and happy to go back. Hermione was relieved, having finished her section of the book she had  
  
agreed to work on. She and Ron played Wizard Chess all the way up, it was the one thing where  
  
Ron often beat her. Harry sat with Ginny, sad because this would be his last year at Hogwarts.  
  
What was worse is he didn't know what he'd do with his life after this.   
  
"Well well well," The hated voice of Draco Malfoy entered their happy little world. "If it isn't  
  
Potter and his motley crew of the poor and mudbloods."  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry said, "when are you going to grow up?" He looked to Draco and the  
  
gorilla like faces of Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "Save us all a lot of embarrassment."   
  
"Oh you should be embarrassed." Draco sneered. "Your girlfriend's a pauper. I heard Mrs.  
  
Weasley is expecting again, is she a witch or a rabbit?" The insipid twerp laughed as Ron was  
  
barely restrained from attacking. "Nice robes, Weasley, you girlfriend buy them for you? And  
  
Hermione and Ashley, the mudbloods. I can't even begin - UFF!" Draco grunted as Ashley stood  
  
and reached up, grabbing his throat.   
  
With one hand on Draco's throat and the other in her pocket, Ashley pulled Draco close. Blue  
  
eyes met blue eyes and a thin, twisted sneer curled her lips. "I would suggest, young man," Ashley  
  
said in a deeper voice then normal, "you watch what you say, you never know who might be  
  
listening." Releasing Draco she pushed all three boys out with just one hand. As she removed her  
  
hand from her pocket she blinked, her eyes mold green again. Everyone thought that it was just a  
  
trick of the light that they looked blue.   
  
However grabbing Draco by the throat was not like Ashley at all and it was tense in the train for  
  
the rest of the ride. Though at least there were no Dementors on it.   
  
"I'm going to the bathroom," Ashley said to the others as soon as they were inside Hogwarts.  
  
Turning she headed for the nearest girl's room.   
  
"She's acting awfully strange." Ron said as they headed into the Great Hall - only to be stopped  
  
by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Children," McGonagall said, Draco standing behind her rubbing his throat which had some slight  
  
bruising. "Where is Miss Hood?"  
  
"She went to the bathroom, Professor," Ginny said.   
  
"Very well, when she returns you may inform her she has detention with Mr. Filch for the rest of  
  
the week for manhandling Mr. Malfoy."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as she could Ashley fell to her knees in front of a toilet and threw up. Tears streaking her  
  
face. What she had done on the train - it just wasn't like her. She hated Malfoy, yes, but to  
  
practically strangle him? Guilt gnawed at her revolting gut. Finally she flushed and stumbled out  
  
of the stall. She took a mouthful of water from the sink and paused, spitting the water into her  
  
hand. The ring she had found fell into it. All summer long she had carried it in her pocket. Unable  
  
to put it on because someone always interrupted.   
  
Holding the ring to the light she looked at the snake carved into the stone. Finally she took a deep  
  
breath and slid it onto the ring finger of her left hand.  
  
The world seemed to spin, to grow dark, then light, then dark again. Finally everything stopped.  
  
But Ashley realized she was not in the bathroom anymore. Or rather, she was, but she was not the  
  
one in control of her body. Thru eyes that seemed oddly detached she looked into the mirror and  
  
saw not her warm mold green eyes but rather ice cold blue ones.   
  
"A woman." A male voice sneered thru her lips. "Well, I suppose she could be useful. Took the  
  
cow long enough to put it on." Whomever was in Ashley's head lifted the hand. The ring had  
  
shrunk to fit the finger and looked more delicate. The snake was almost invisible now. "Yes, she'll  
  
be a useful vessel, now, to plumb her mind for information. Bah - a Gryffindor! Why couldn't it  
  
have been a Slytherin?"  
  
Ashley felt searing pain as whomever it was ravished her mind. Desperately she grappled with  
  
him. Fighting to take her own body back over. The struggle was brief but intense. Ashley won...  
  
Won what? Suddenly Ashley couldn't remember anything beyond putting the ring on. Hm -  
  
somehow it looked different. Well, no matter. She rinsed her mouth and headed to the Great Hall  
  
where the sorted was already getting over with.   
  
Hidden in the corner of her mind where he decided that he better stay, holding back the memories  
  
from the past few minutes, Salazar Slytherin laughed. It would be more amusing to use the  
  
woman without her knowledge.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hate Filch - and I hate Trelawney too!" Ashley shouted as she flung her books upon the bed.  
  
"One's a self serving little git and the other is a complete idiot!"  
  
"I tried to warn you," Hermione said. "And you shouldn't have attacked Draco."   
  
"Yeah, well, I admit that was wrong. I don't know what got into me." She fingered the ring she  
  
was wearing. Sighing she sat down. "At least tonight was the last night of detention. I had to  
  
scrub Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. You'd think as long as she's been dead she'd find something  
  
to be happy about!" Ashley sighed and plopped onto the bed. "Now for homework. Though all I  
  
want to do is sleep."  
  
Sighing, Ashley set to work. Hermione watched her, something seemed off about Ashley lately.  
  
Perhaps she was still messed up from the Dementors. Still, sometimes Hermione wondered if  
  
there wasn't something more. For one thing the ring that mysteriously turned up on Ashley's  
  
finger. The fact that sometimes her eyes didn't look the same. No, it was stilly, Hermione decided.   
  
Foolish girl, Slytherin thought to himself from his corner of Ashley's mind. So trusting of this  
  
mudblood cow. Hm - but so much information to pick thru. Here was the information on Harry  
  
Potter, and here is what young Mr. Potter had told her about Lord Voldermort. So this was his  
  
heir? A halfblood? Disappointing. Especially since this Voldermort kept losing to Potter. Oh isn't  
  
this sweet? She was in love with the head of Slytherin house. Oh, this could be useful. Very  
  
useful. Especially considering what Severus Snape was.  
  
He kept himself hidden. The chamber was useless to him now. In the slow days that crawled past  
  
he looked for ways to strike. Yet so far he could find nothing. Instead he just worked on keeping  
  
the woman who's body he shared out of trouble. Avoiding that annoying little blond boy named  
  
Malfoy who thought that he was worthy of the house of Slytherin. Hardly. Oh he may be a  
  
pureblood but he was too arrogant for someone a mudblood could outdo.   
  
Which was why during the first Quidditch match Salazar thought he might have a little fun  
  
humbling Draco Malfoy.   
  
It was easy. Just take over her arm, she didn't even know. Hit the bludger to head for the  
  
annoying blond. Make a snide remark with her mouth and voice while passing by. Even though it  
  
pained Salazar to do so, he even kept the little cretin on his toes so much that the boy missed his  
  
only chance to get the snitch.  
  
"Watch it, Hood!" Malfoy snarled as a bludger buzzed by his head. "You could've decapitated  
  
me!"  
  
"Wouldn't be a big loss." Making Ashley's lips smile coldly. "It's not like there's anything in there  
  
to use."   
  
A few seconds later Harry Potter caught the snitch. Malfoy kept claiming it was Ashley's fault he  
  
missed but everyone ignored him. Salazar grumbled inwardly. But it did humble the little jerk.  
  
"Harry, Ashley!" Ron yelled as he ran up to his friends on the way to the Gryffindor common  
  
room. "Did you hear?" He waved a bit of parchment. "There's going to be a Wizard's Chess  
  
tournament here at Hogwarts! First prize is a brand new Firebolt!"  
  
It was no question Ron would enter. Harry didn't need to as he already had a Firebolt and Ashley  
  
was terrible as chess. As they made their way to the Gryffindor common rooms Hermione  
  
appeared.  
  
"There you three are. Hurry up, Harry, we finally find out who our new Defense Against The  
  
Dark Arts teacher is today." Hermione already had an armload of books in preparation. So far the  
  
position never kept a professor past one year. Not since Harry's first year. It was like the job was  
  
cursed.  
  
Or waiting for the right teacher.  
  
Harry hurried and cleaned up. Leaving for the class at the same time as Ashley was leaving for her  
  
Transfiguration class. As she left she ran into Dennis Creevy, literally.   
  
"Watch it." She snapped. Completely uncharacteristically. Stepping over the tiny 5th year.  
  
Now that wasn't like Ashley. Harry paused and watched her until he heard Ron calling his name.  
  
Shoving the scene from his mind, Harry went off with his best friend. Off to their class which had  
  
been unusually delayed for nearly three weeks to the surprise of their life.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, stood at the front of the room. He smiled as the  
  
students entered the room and motioned for silence. "Good afternoon, everyone, as this is your  
  
final year at Hogwarts and this is possibly the most important class you will be taking I have  
  
decided it would be best to teach it this year. Now today we'll be studying dark potions, how to  
  
detect and counter-act them. Take careful notes as the counter potions will be what Professor  
  
Snape will be teaching you tomorrow."  
  
Harry was excited. Of all the people he admired Dumbledore could very well be said to be his  
  
hero. Not since Lupin had Harry hung on every word so heavily. Taking careful notes.   
  
"Now, I want a five foot report on poisons and how to counter act them by next week. In our  
  
next class we'll be reviewing basic curses. Please read chapters 5 thru 8 in your books in  
  
preparation." Dumbledore smiled as he dismissed the class.   
  
As the 7th years were leaving, 3rd year Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs were entering. Ashley pushed  
  
her way in, looking stern and for once completely ignoring her friends. Until Hermione touched  
  
her hand. The adult spun on her teenage friend and for a moment her eyes seemed to glow ice  
  
cold blue. Then she blinked and shook her head. "Oh, hi guys. Sorry," she said in a horse voice.  
  
"bad day."   
  
"What happened?" Ron asked, peering up at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Ashley said. "Let's just say I'll never be good at Transfiguration." Looking  
  
upset Ashley walked to her seat.   
  
"Have you noticed that her eyes don't always look the same color?" Ron commented as they  
  
walked towards their next class. "Sometimes they look blue."  
  
"It's just a trick of the light." Hermione said. "With eyes as lightly colored as her's it's not  
  
unusual for them to pick up other colors."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Ron said, though he didn't look sure.  
  
As he began to teach the 3rd years, Dumbledore wasn't so sure either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley didn't feel well. It had started in Transfiguration when McGonagall tried to make her  
  
remove her ring. Finding herself unable to do so the professor seemed a little miffed, like if she  
  
suspected Ashley of pretending it was stuck. From there on the class faded in and out. At some  
  
point she successfully turned her hedgehog into a pincushion but couldn't remember doing it at  
  
all. Sure she earned points for Gryffindor but still.... In fact all day except in Defense Against The  
  
Dark Arts she had felt strange and had little mini blackouts. There were parts of the Quidditch  
  
match she couldn't remember for instance.   
  
It was during one of these moments a few days later that she found herself in Moaning Myrtle's  
  
bathroom, staring at the sinks. Myrtle was floating nearby, wailing.  
  
"Myrtle, what's wrong now?" Ashley asked, knowing she'd regret it.  
  
"What's wrong? You yell at me, call me a stupid wench, and you ask me what's wrong?!" The  
  
ghost girl whined.   
  
Rubbing her suddenly pounding head, Ashley said, "Myrtle, I did no such thing. I'd never call you  
  
names. You must've been imagining it. How'd I get in here anyway?"  
  
"You walked in!" Myrtle wailed. "And started talking to yourself and when I asked you why you  
  
were staring at the sink you called me names! Well, I hate you too!" With that Myrtle went to her  
  
stall and dived down the toilet with a splash.   
  
"Foolish git." Salazar said, taking Ashley back over. "Hm - no, the chamber is completely useless.  
  
But perhaps it's time to have a little fun all the same. Then perhaps I should look up my heir.  
  
Halfblood or not, he is family."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"At least Lucius Malfoy can't touch you here," Hermione said to Harry as she sat down to watch  
  
the beginning of the chess tournament. She waved at Ron as he took his place.   
  
There was 100 students entered. Today was to eliminate half of them, or so they thought.  
  
Students could enter and exit the viewing area as they wanted. Harry wasn't surprised to see  
  
Draco Malfoy at one of the tables. Rumor had it that it was his father who donated the Firebolt  
  
but no one knew for sure. Except for Draco of course.   
  
"Yes, but Voldermort could strike at any time." Harry said, worrying about not himself but his  
  
friends, for Ginny. Voldermort had taken Harry's parents from him, it wouldn't be beneath him to  
  
take his friends or girlfriend. "I'm rather surprised that all this time had past without anything  
  
happening."  
  
Hermione knocked on wood as they sat back to watch Ron.  
  
After a few hours Harry couldn't take it anymore. It was too slow and not his style. Nothing like  
  
Quidditch. Only five people had been eliminated so far. Harry excused himself and stepped out.  
  
Heading back to Gryffindor.  
  
It was really amazing how whenever there was trouble Harry was usually in the middle of it. He  
  
was always the one finding the petrified bodies or entered into contests he was too young for. It  
  
was all unintentional, of course, but he always seemed to find trouble. So it shouldn't have been a  
  
surprise when he tripped over Neville Longbottom laying on the floor. But it was. Harry  
  
scampered back. Then slowly moved forward.  
  
"Neville?" He said, kneeling down and touching Neville. The flesh was still warm and not at all  
  
stiff. Neville was breathing deep and even as well. However no matter how he shook him Neville  
  
just wouldn't wake up. Finally he turned and called for a professor because he wouldn't be able to  
  
lift Neville up on his own.  
  
Salazar chuckled. A rather pedestrian trick but it was rather fun. Putting the boy asleep. At first  
  
Salazar had tried the woman's singing powers but found that the boy could resist her. So instead  
  
he used a simple curse that put him asleep. Oh he could easily have killed the boy but that  
  
would've put the school on too high of an alert.   
  
As he watched that annoying Potter boy deal with the situation, Salazar decided it was time to slip  
  
down into the dungeons. Really, he had to work on his true plans. Perhaps a love potion would be  
  
in order?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soft sounds down in the darkness had attracted his attention. Sounds of a person moving,  
  
breathing. Severus Snape heard them even thru the closed door of his office. Down the halls he  
  
stalked, fully prepared to deal with whatever student was breaking the rules.  
  
Then he paused. Someone was speaking. Speaking in words he had only heard two people ever  
  
use.  
  
One was Harry Potter. The other was Lord Voldermort.  
  
"Potter! Is that you?" Snape snarled, stalking towards the sound. He heard slithering. Hissing. "I  
  
know that's you, Potter."  
  
"No," a deep, cold voice said, coming from no where yet everywhere. "Tell me, Professor Snape.  
  
How dedicated are you to Slytherin?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm asking the questions here, Severus!" The voice snapped. "Tell me - if you had the chance to  
  
bring Salazar Slytherin back into the world, would you?"  
  
"And how, pray tell, would I do that?" Snape sneered. "This isn't a funny joke, Potter."  
  
"I am not Potter!" The voice shouted, echoing. "But I see you don't believe me. Perhaps this will  
  
convince you."  
  
Singing filled the darkness. A voice Snape knew only one possessed. Ashley Katrina Hood.  
  
Though he tried to fight against it, he couldn't. He felt himself following the voice. Reaching for  
  
the nymph that haunted him. She brushed against his finger tips, lightly kissed his cheek, yet he  
  
couldn't catch her. Now he was sleepy, very sleepy. This - this was all a dream. Yes. Salazar  
  
Slytherin was long dead, impaled on Godric Gryffindor's sword. And Ashley could not speak  
  
parseltongue. Nor was he telling her where Lord Voldermort was suspected of hiding currently.  
  
All a dream. A dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Meddling fool." Salazar said as he placed the toad he stole from that Neville boy on top of the  
  
egg. The snakes circled the nest. They would keep the toad from wandering off and protected  
  
from anyone else. "I cannot believe I thought of using him as my father. When one of my own  
  
bloodline is alive and well."  
  
He was just closing the wall up when he heard three sets of footsteps.   
  
"What are you doing down here, Hood?" Malfoy said as he stalked down the hall with his two  
  
thugs in tow. "Looking for more bludgers to hit at my head?"  
  
Oh, now this was perfect. Snape could only tell him where Voldermort was suspected of being.  
  
This boy had connections that could lead him straight to his grandson. "You are an insult to the  
  
name Slytherin." He said, loving the shocked reactions as a man's voice came out of a woman. "I  
  
never would've been as vain and as cocky as you, which is why I humbled you on the Quidditch  
  
field."  
  
"H-H-Hood...?"  
  
"H-H-Hood...?" Salazar mocked. "No. Though I share her body this is not your Lady Hood. You  
  
shame me, Draco Malfoy. I cannot believe a useless twit like you got into my house. I never  
  
would've lorded over people the way you do. I would've befriended them, flattered them, used  
  
them, and left them behind. You prove your superiority by crushing those that trust you, not by  
  
acting superior." Salazar flicked some hair from Goyle's eyes. "And what a couple of useless  
  
cretins. How can you call yourselves Slytherin?"  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked in a frighten whisper.   
  
"I am the one who grabbed your throat on the train. I am the one who hit bludgers at your head. I  
  
am the one who founded your house. I am Salazar Slytherin." He showed the ring, which now  
  
looked like a man's ring, the snake carved into the stone seeming to be alive. "I have taken over  
  
this body temporarily. Until I have a new vessel."  
  
"You have it," Draco said, his blue eyes glittering. "Leave the mudblood and take me."  
  
Salazar laughed. "No, no this body is too useful. By a new vessel I mean getting this one to have  
  
a child. So I might be reborn. And here is where you redeem yourself in my eyes." He reached  
  
out, patting the boy's face. "Your father serves Voldermort - don't deny it - I want you to write  
  
your father, tell him what is going on. Tell him that I want to see my grandson. Tell him I can give  
  
him Harry Potter if he will agree to give me life again."   
  
Draco's eyes glittered. "Oh, how I'd love to see that. Potter dead and Hood humiliated. And the  
  
rebirth of Salazar Slytherin. How utterly beautiful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Hood," McGonagall said as Ashley made her groggy way towards the Gryffindor dorm,  
  
"May we speak to you?"  
  
Ashley looked up to see McGonagall and Dumbledore standing with Neville Longbottom between  
  
them. Frowning in confusion, Ashley walked over to them. Wondering why they looked so grave  
  
or Neville seemed to flinch from her.  
  
"Yes, professors?" She asked, barely restraining a yawn. Goodness, why did she feel so drained?   
  
"You are aware, Miss Hood," McGonagall placed a hand on Neville's shoulder, "that Mr.  
  
Longbottom was found in a hallway having been placed under a sleeping charm?"  
  
Ashley shook her head. "No." She looked at all three, wondering why they were asking her about  
  
this.  
  
"Before the charm, Mr. Longbottom heard a woman singing." McGonagall continued, registering  
  
Ashley's confused, then shocked and angry look.  
  
"You think I did this? That's it, isn't it?" The blond looked extremely upset. "You think I'd attack  
  
a fellow student - a Gryffindor! Now look here, I know my past speaks against me but my heart  
  
charm doesn't exist anymore so I'm not being controlled and yes I attacked Draco on the train but  
  
he was calling Hermione and me mudbloods and I snapped! Neville, you know I wouldn't do a  
  
thing to harm you. I can't control you with my voice and you know how awful I am at Charms!"  
  
"I know you didn't do the charm, Ashley," Neville said, "I remember hearing a man's voice."  
  
"We just thought if you were nearby you might have seen something." McGonagall said,  
  
wondering why Dumbledore hadn't commented.  
  
"Well - I wasn't - at least.... I don't think so...." Ashley shook her head, blinking and rubbing her  
  
eyes. "I'm sorry - I just haven't been myself since the Dementors in Diagon Alley."  
  
Now Dumbledore spoke. "Dementors? You didn't tell us that you encountered Dementors...."  
  
"Yes, in Fred and George Weasley's shop." Ashley rubbed her scar. "They're doing random  
  
patrols for Voldermort. Anyway three of them surrounded me in the shop and one touched my  
  
scar. I haven't felt the same since."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "I told the Ministry not to do such a foolish thing. Miss Hood, I suggest  
  
despite the amount of time that's passed you should go to Madam Pomfery right now.... Pray tell,  
  
where did you get this ring?" He took her hand, frowning at the slim silver ring with it's tiny  
  
green stone.  
  
"I - I don't remember. All I know is I can't get it off." Feeling very odd all of a sudden, Ashley  
  
removed her hand from Dumbledore. "Neville, I'm sorry about what happened to you, I hope they  
  
catch who did it." With a nod Ashley headed for the infirmary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was amazing how long it took to eliminate people from the tournament. It was three weeks in  
  
before they were even cut by half. Ron and Draco were the favorites. Needless to say Ron was  
  
ecstatic. For the first time ever in his life he wasn't being over-shadowed by someone else.   
  
Harry nearly lost house points when Filch caught him and Ginny kissing in one of the hallways.  
  
But thankfully he was called away by another Moaning Myrtle caused flood.   
  
It was remarkably quiet so far this year. Except for finding Neville asleep in the hall there had  
  
been no attacks on students, no signs of Voldermort. About the only thing that happened is  
  
Ashley often looked sick and pale. She'd spend long periods of time staring into space or would  
  
disappear into the dungeons. Neville couldn't find Trevor during any of that time. No one knew  
  
where the toad went.  
  
Until one night at dinner when Dumbledore clapped his hands.  
  
"I have a very grave announcement to make." The headmaster said, looking at the students.  
  
"Today while cleaning the dungeons Mr. Filch made a terrible discovery. Someone here  
  
apparently has been trying to breed another basilisk. A toad surrounded by snakes in order to  
  
keep it in one place was found in a secret alcove sitting upon an egg. Luckily the egg was not  
  
ready yet and we were able to destroy it in time. I'm afraid whomever was attempting to do this  
  
will be expelled. Or fired as the case may be."  
  
"I bet it was Harry Potter," A Ravenclaw whispered. "He is a parselmouth."  
  
"I bet it was Ginny Weasley," said a Hufflepuff, "You-Know-Who took her over in her first year  
  
and she opened the Chamber Of Secrets."  
  
"My money's on Hagrid," said another Hufflepuff, "he loves monsters."  
  
And so it went around, the whispers, the speculation. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and he  
  
took her hand under the table. However his eyes were drawn to Ashley - who looked extremely  
  
angry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salazar was livid with rage. How had they found it? How? No, he knew how. Hogwarts had  
  
changed a lot in the past 1,000 years. Secret passages that didn't exist before were there now and  
  
ones that did were gone. There was simply nothing left that he remembered. However there was  
  
Hogsmeade - this body had missed the first few Hogsmeade weekends due to homework and a  
  
need for sleep that Salazar couldn't control, but this weekend she wouldn't miss it. This weekend  
  
she'd go.  
  
And this weekend she wouldn't return to Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so glad you're going with us this time, Ashley." Hermione said as they lined up for the  
  
Hogsmeade trip. "You need to get away from the school for a bit."  
  
Ashley managed a weak smile then looked forward. Next to Harry, Ginny gave Ashley a strange  
  
look, frowning deeply. However she said nothing, just took Harry's arm as they began their walk  
  
towards Hogsmeade. Everyone talked and chatted, except Ashley who walked with her head  
  
down. No attempt to draw her into conversation worked. Draco Malfoy was also unusually silent,  
  
except he kept smiling.  
  
Until they got to Hogsmeade.  
  
Dementors walked the streets. People were unusually quiet and most seemed to walk at a run.  
  
Even the students said nothing. All chattering ceased. Ashley looked angry, her ice blue eyes  
  
glaring as a Dementor floated past.   
  
"Lady Hood!" A familiar voice called out, followed by the unwanted appearance of Justin Malfoy.  
  
"Terrible, isn't it? All these Dementors. Someone apparently spotted You-Know-Who here.  
  
Please, allow me to be your guardian while you're here."  
  
"Uncle Justin," Draco snarled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, hello Draco." Justin said brightly, perhaps too brightly. "Well, I heard it was Hogwarts' time  
  
to have students here and I had to come to see if Lady Hood would be here. My dear, I haven't  
  
been able to stop thinking about you since we met in Diagon Alley." He simpered at her. "I had to  
  
see you again - to announce my intentions in person. I wish to court you."  
  
If the Dementors had caused fear Justin Malfoy's announcement caused shock. Draco reared back  
  
as if he had been bitten. Ashley looked angry beyond belief.   
  
"I thought you were already married, Justin," Severus Snape intoned as he approached. "How is  
  
Florence by the way?"  
  
Justin looked pale but smiled icily. "Oh, I don't know. You see, we got a divorce. I got tired of  
  
her always running off to kill some vampire. Last I heard she was in America. Hates them with a  
  
passion. But I suspect you know that."  
  
Snape and Justin glared at each other, Justin smiling the entire time. They both looked ready to  
  
fight when the Dementors began to gather. But not around them, no, rather around Ashley and  
  
Harry. Both were back to back as the Dementors surrounded them. Neither could see as Snape  
  
drew his wand but Harry felt one of the Dementors touch his scar and Ashley watched as another  
  
reached for her ring while one touched her scar.   
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Ashley called out in a deep, masculine voice. A giant snake suddenly  
  
appeared from her wand, hissing at the scattering Dementors. Harry turned to her in shock as she  
  
leaned down and whispered something to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I was unaware," Snape said, "that you could summon a Patronus, Lady Hood." He looked to  
  
where the snake had been. "And a snake, such an unusual Patronus...."  
  
"Perhaps I was thinking of you," Ashley said, her voice more normal, but still slightly mannish.  
  
Her ice cold blue eyes leveled at Snape as she smiled coldly. "Too bad the Dementors are here,  
  
they have ruined all my plans."  
  
With that strange comment Ashley walked away from everyone. Draco just glared at his uncle  
  
before running off in the direction of the shrieking shack.   
  
"What a delightfully odd bird she is." Justin said with a sigh, his hand covering his heart. "I simply  
  
must win her hand."  
  
"Not likely." Harry snarled. "Ashley wouldn't marry a Malfoy if you were the last man on earth."  
  
With a glance at Snape, Harry led his girlfriend and friends off to Zonkos. Dementors or not there  
  
was no reason they shouldn't have some fun.  
  
Snape turned and went after Draco. Leaving Justin standing in the road for a few minutes before  
  
he finally went on his own way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape kept his distance from Draco. Hiding whenever he, Crabbe, or Goyle looked back.  
  
Silently he followed as the boys walked up to the shrieking shack and around behind it. Careful as  
  
they entered the building. Holding his breath as he saw the figure in the shadows.   
  
"Where is she?" Voldermort hissed at the boys who cowered in front of him. "I cannot remain  
  
much longer."  
  
"Our apologies, master," Draco said, kneeling before Voldermort. "But there are Dementors  
  
down there. She could not...."  
  
"Could not afford to be seen coming this way." Ashley said in a deep, male voice from behind  
  
Snape, grabbing him by the back of his neck with strength he didn't know she possessed she flung  
  
him into the room. "And look who I found, a dirty little spy."  
  
Snape pushed himself up, only to find a boot on the back of his neck. He looked up at Ashley who  
  
grinned evilly at him.   
  
"So what the boy says is true." Voldermort said, approaching Ashley and ignoring Snape. "You  
  
have taken over her body, grandfather."  
  
Taking her foot off of Snape, Ashley - rather Salazar smiled. "Yes indeed. I was surprised and  
  
disappointed at first but found the cow to be rather useful. Unfortunately the Dementors seem to  
  
be able to sense me inside her. And now I cannot return to Hogwarts but I will still bring you all I  
  
promised."  
  
Voldermort smiled and knelt, grabbing Snape up and pulling him off the floor. "I will accept this  
  
traitor as the first gift. Honestly, Severus, why did you betray me? I could've given you what you  
  
wanted, I could've cured you of your affliction."  
  
"No, grandson," Salazar said. "You couldn't. I, however, could. Did you know, Severus, that the  
  
cure was in Hogwarts all the time? All you needed was a few simple herbs and the tears of a  
  
pheniox." Laughing, Salazar patted his cheek. "You could've had it all, your cure, the woman.  
  
She loves you, you know. Madly, insanely in love with you. And you with her, I can tell by the  
  
pained look in your eyes. All you had to do was tell me how dedicated you are to Slytherin.  
  
However you'll get to watch instead as I am reborn - fathered by my own grandson. Rather -  
  
hillbillyish in a way. Ah - American vernacular, so - quaint. Well, boys, thank you, you may return  
  
to Hogwarts now. Oh, and make sure you leave this where the friends of Harry Potter can find it."  
  
He handed Draco a note. Then he smiled at Snape, casting a spell to bind him. "Now, shall we go,  
  
grandson?"  
  
Before the eyes of the three young would be Death Eaters, Voldermort, Snape, and Ashley all  
  
disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There is no sign of either Professor Snape nor Miss Hood." McGonagall said to Dumbledore.  
  
Her face was pinched and drawn.   
  
Dumbledore frowned. Things were very odd. Ashley had not been acting like herself all year.  
  
Then suddenly she could summon a perfect Patronus - a snake one at that. Now she and Professor  
  
Snape had both vanished as if from the face of the earth. Add to this the near hatching of a  
  
basilisk, Neville being found asleep in a hallway, Trevor being the toad used to create the monster  
  
- something was very odd here.   
  
"We will continue the search, of course, but we will also go one with school as normal."  
  
Dumbledore said, "Including the tournament. All Quidditch will be canceled however as well as  
  
all Hogsmeade weekends. I believe Sir Nicolas is skilled in potions, he may take over Severus'  
  
class. The students need to keep learning."  
  
"As you wish, Albus." McGonagall said. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are waiting outside  
  
as you requested."  
  
"Then send them in. Oh, and please summon Draco Malfoy and his friends, Minerva."  
  
"Of course, Albus." Turning, she headed out of the office. A minute later the four children  
  
entered.   
  
There was redness in all their eyes, though obviously only the girls had cried. Harry stood stout  
  
and resolute. But there was pain in this green eyes.   
  
"I've decided to keep with things as normal except I'm canceling Quidditch due to Gryffindor  
  
losing it's beater and all Hogsmeade weekends." Dumbledore started, offering both girls colorful  
  
hankies. "I know what you're thinking Ron, but Ashley would've wanted you to continue. The  
  
tournament was her idea. Harry, I'm sure you understand why I'm canceling Quidditch. Now, do  
  
you four have anything to say?"  
  
"That wasn't Ashley." Ginny said suddenly. Drawing stares from everyone. "I mean - well, it was  
  
her - but it wasn't.... The best I can come up with - she's like me when Riddle took me over."  
  
Dumbledore nodded with a thoughtful frown. "There's an old myth that Salazar Slytherin  
  
transferred his soul into a ring he wore. A silver ring with a green stone. To one day be picked up  
  
by someone and once worn he could take them over and thru them be reborn. Some even say that  
  
Godric Gryffindor put his own soul into an amulet. In his case," Dumbledore said, walking over  
  
to where the sword Harry had once used was, "only his heir could find the amulet, using this very  
  
sword. I'm sorry, Harry, you are many things, but you are not the heir of Gryffindor. Well, if that  
  
is all.... I must see Draco Malfoy next."  
  
All four children nodded and headed out. Only Ginny turned to look back at the sword of Godric  
  
Gryffindor....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius Malfoy sneered at Ashley behind her back, though right now Salazar Slytherin was firmly  
  
in control. He hated the fact such a great man was inside that annoying little mudblood. So what if  
  
her family blood line contained some of the greatest witches and wizards ever? She was still born  
  
to muggles. Still a dirty, filthy mudblood. And soon Voldermort would - mate - with that thing  
  
and she would give birth to the new Salazar Slytherin.  
  
However there was one thing here Lucius did enjoy. Sitting in a cage was Severus Snape. The  
  
former Death Eater snarled at Lucius as he passed by. Without his potion Snape's true nature  
  
showed. Fangs flashing as he lunged, only to be brought back by the silver chain around his neck.  
  
Lucius laughed at the pathetic thing Severus Snape had become. "You never should have betrayed  
  
him, Severus. Now you will get to watch as your woman becomes mother to his child." He  
  
laughed as Snape snarled and lunged again, more violently this time. As tears streaked Snape's  
  
face. Pulling out a little mirror, he held it up so it caught the sunlight, he aimed it so the sun went  
  
thru and hit Snape. Laughing as Snape screamed in pain and tried to curl into a ball. "Not so high  
  
and mighty without your ointment. No blood pudding or blood sausage to eat."  
  
"Lucius!" Voldermort snapped as he entered the room. "Leave Snape alone. We must talk."  
  
As Lucius walked over to Voldermort suddenly the Dark Lord's hand snapped out, backhanding  
  
the blond wizard. Lucius fell to the ground, his mouth bleeding, a tooth came out as he spat  
  
blood.   
  
"I finally heard about your little attempt on Harry Potter! Who said you may kill him?"  
  
Voldermort raged.   
  
"I thought you would be pleased, master." Lucius whimpered.   
  
"You thought wrong! Only I have the right to kill Potter! Cross me again, Lucius, and you may  
  
say goodbye to that idiot son of your's!"   
  
Snape laughed as Voldermort stepped over Lucius. Thru his bloodied lips Lucius snarled. "Shut  
  
up."  
  
Snape just kept right on laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guilt gnawed at Draco Malfoy's gut. He didn't know why but it did. It was one thing to cheat in  
  
the tournament, one thing to lie to professors, but every time he saw Ron looking so sadly at the  
  
chess board, yet still winning, or Ginny and Hermione crying, or even Harry looking off into space  
  
Draco felt sick with guilt. He still hadn't planted the letter. God only knew what Voldermort was  
  
doing to Hood right now. His father had said that they were waiting for when Hood was capable  
  
of conceiving but that could be right this minute.  
  
It was time. Taking the note from his pocket he walked by Potter. Bumping into him briefly.   
  
"Watch it, Potter." Draco sneered and walked away.  
  
There, it was done.  
  
Draco promptly walked into the bathroom and threw up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,  
  
By now you know your dear Lady Ashley Katrina Hood is missing. I have taken her to my heir,  
  
Lord Voldermort. I am giving you the chance to win her back. You will go to Hogsmeade, in the  
  
building you call the Shrieking Shack you will find a port key, you'll be able to tell it on sight,  
  
trust me.   
  
If you don't do this say goodbye to Ashley forever.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Salazar Slytherin  
  
"It's a trap." Hermione said.   
  
"Well even I knew that." Ron snapped. "Question is what are we going to do about it? We can't  
  
leave Ashley with... him."  
  
"We go prepared." Harry said.   
  
From her hiding place Ginny Weasley heard the entire thing. Quickly she slipped away. Out of the  
  
common room, down the hall, and up to the gargoyle that she knew hid the entrance to  
  
Dumbledore's office. Taking a deep breath, she whispered. "True Heir."  
  
The gargoyle opened. Ginny walked inside, taking a careful look around. All that was there was  
  
Fawkes.   
  
"Tell him I'm sorry, Fawkes." Ginny said, patting the bird. "I need the sword."  
  
As soon as she took it in her hands the sword of Godric Gryffindor glowed. It slowly pulled  
  
Ginny straight to where Fawkes sat, then down to the base of his perch. There was something  
  
glowing. A round disc of decoration. Reaching down Ginny touched it, it practically jumped into  
  
her hand.   
  
And so it was as Harry Potter and his friends headed out the secret passage for Hogsmeade,  
  
Ginny Weasley put on the amulet of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldermort smiled as the three children appeared. Instantly all three were surrounded by his  
  
faithful Death Eaters and bound so they couldn't grab their wands. Next to him, dressed in green,  
  
black, and silver, stood Ashley, or rather her body, for the eyes were ice cold blue.   
  
"Foolish children." Salazar Slytherin said with a cold laugh. "Throw those two in with Snape.  
  
Later when this is all done maybe we'll let him feed on them."   
  
Hermione and Ron were tossed in the cage with Professor Snape who snarled and lunged at them.  
  
Voldermort laughed. "He's starving for blood. I cannot believe he fooled you all for so long. Even  
  
your Lady Hood knew what he was in her first year." The Dark Lord chuckled. "Don't worry, as  
  
long as that collar and chain are attached he cannot get to you."  
  
"Let them go, Voldermort." Harry hissed. "It's me you want. Not them."  
  
"You're wrong, Harry Potter." Voldermort intoned. "If not for your meddling friends I would've  
  
been able to defeat you. Just like your bloody mother got in my way so did them. Killing you is  
  
only part of what I want. But first I think I will let you witness the final humiliation of your  
  
surrogate mother here."   
  
Harry watched in horror as Voldermort stood and approached Ashley. He watched as Ashley's  
  
warm mold green eyes suddenly appeared and watched as she began to attack Voldermort,  
  
clawing at him, only to see Lucius Malfoy restrain her hands behind her back as Voldermort  
  
cupped her face, leaned down, and kissed her. Then the Dark Lord reared back, his mouth  
  
bloody. He smacked Ashley hard on her left cheek, her head cracking around to the right.   
  
"How dare you bite me?!" Voldermort roared.   
  
Ashley responded by smiling just before she spat in his face.  
  
Harry thought for sure Voldermort would kill her for that, despite her carrying Salazar Slytherin's  
  
soul within her body. However the ice blue eyes returned as another form appeared.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry shouted as Ginny Weasley appeared, holding Godric Gryffindor's sword in her  
  
hands.  
  
"Not quite," a deep male voice said from Ginny's body. A very masculine smile was tossed over  
  
the shoulder as the sword swept down and cut Harry's bonds like butter. "Godric Gryffindor at  
  
your service."  
  
Ron gasped. Shocking enough to find out that Snape was a vampire. Now.... "Ginny's the heir of  
  
Gryffindor."  
  
"I think," Hermione said, "that all the Weasleys are the heirs of Gryffindor."  
  
"Free your friends." Gryffindor said even as he swung the sword at one of the Death Eaters,  
  
slicing their wand in two. Defending Harry, Gryffindor helped the boy reach the cage where Harry  
  
promptly opened the door and used his wand to burn off the ropes.   
  
"What about Snape?" Ron asked even as the potions master lunged at them.   
  
Harry couldn't answer, he was too busy watching as his girlfriend swung the sword, deflecting a  
  
spell aimed at them. It flashed back striking three Death Eaters who fell downwards. Now just  
  
five not counting Lucius stood. Harry wondered where the others were.   
  
Then suddenly Godric/Ginny turned and struck downwards into the cage, severing the chain on  
  
Snape's collar.  
  
The vampire bounded over the children and onto one of the Death Eaters. His fangs ripping into  
  
them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each cast a spell that took down three of the Death Eaters - after  
  
Godric cut their wands in two of course.   
  
"Enough!" Salazar shouted. Even though only he, Voldermort, and Lucius were still standing. It  
  
was so odd to see Ashley, standing and talking like a man. "We finish this, Godric."  
  
Snape raised his head, wiping blood from his mouth. "Ashley," he said, looking more normal now,  
  
"fight him. You can."  
  
"Shut up," Salazar snarled, drawing a sword in the air. Putting Ashley's wand away as he grabbed  
  
the sword. "Ashley isn't here right now."   
  
With that the two titans clashed. Sparks flying off the swords. Harry looked at Voldermort who  
  
just sat back and enjoyed the show. Not even moving to kill the three children or Snape.  
  
Godric and Salazar kept matching swing for swing, neither getting a cut in. A cold grin on  
  
Ashley's face, a determined look on Ginny's. Slowly, Salazar turned Godric around so his back  
  
was to Voldermort. Slowly the Dark Lord went for his wand.... Together the three friends and  
  
Snape pulled forth their's and called out a disarming charm, sending Voldermort's wand flying  
  
into a wall and breaking in two.   
  
"NO!" Voldermort shouted and moved to push Godric onto Salazar's sword.  
  
With a spin Godric turned Ginny's body and slice off Voldermort's hands. Then he turned again,  
  
deflecting a blow from Salazar and drove the sword forward, piercing Ashley's gut.  
  
It was like everything was suddenly in slow motion. Before Harry's eyes he watched as Godric  
  
pulled the sword from Ashley. As Salazar reached for the ring on Ashley's hand, prepared to  
  
retreat from the dying body. Snape leaped forward and yanked the ring from Ashley's hand and  
  
tossed it into the air. Godric brought the sword up and struck the ring which exploded. Salazar  
  
cried out as he exited Ashley's body and his soul blew into a million pieces.  
  
Both Snape and Harry knelt, grabbing Ashley's hands. Her warm mold green eyes looked at them  
  
both and somehow she smiled, even as blood flecked her lips. "I love you both." She gasped out,  
  
then fell back, dead.   
  
Voldermort stood, bleeding, Lucius bandaging the stumps where his hands had been. But even as  
  
he did so suddenly the room was filled with Dementors.  
  
"No." Voldermort cried out, suddenly scared, clinging with his bloodied stumps to Lucius. "No!"  
  
He roared as the Dementors closed in, pulling him off of Malfoy. Leaning forward. Everyone but  
  
Lucius looked away as Voldermort received his final kiss.  
  
Harry fully expected to have to drive the Dementors away. Instead they just nodded their cloaked  
  
heads and left the room, carrying Voldermort's body. Lucius just stared into space. Like that, they  
  
were gone. It was over. Harry looked up at his friends, then down at Ashley. Snape was cradling  
  
her in his arms, crying.   
  
"I'm sorry about your friend, Harry." Godric Gryffindor said. "But - it isn't over, not yet. I will  
  
transport you all back to just off of Hogwarts' grounds. The rest.... well. You'll see."  
  
Harry stood and walked to the remains of Voldermort's wand. From the shattered remains he  
  
picked up the pheniox feather. Then he set fire to what was left of the wand's wood. "Alright,  
  
let's go."   
  
With the help of Ginny's wand, Godric Gryffindor transported everyone to just off of Hogwarts  
  
grounds just like he said. Night had fallen, thankfully for Professor Snape. To the surprise of  
  
everyone Dumbledore stood there, Fawkes sitting on his shoulder, and next to him stood an  
  
abashed Draco Malfoy.  
  
And floating behind him was - Ashley.  
  
"Well, we don't have much time." Dumbledore said, stepping forward and kneeling by Ashley's  
  
body. "Severus, please put her down and move away. Miss Hood, kindly take your place."  
  
"I don't know." Ashley teased with a smile. "Moaning Myrtle's already offered to share her toilet  
  
with me.  
  
"ASHLEY!" Everyone shouted - except for Draco and his father of course.   
  
With a grin the ghost of Ashley laid down in her body. Fawkes now took his place over the  
  
gaping hole in her gut and began to cry. His tears falling into the wound. The flesh slowly pulling  
  
together. Healing over, till not even a scar was left behind.  
  
Ashley gasped for breath and opened her eyes. In a matter of seconds she was being hugged.   
  
"I'm glad you figured things out, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said to Ginny as Godric Gryffindor  
  
retreated from her body. He carefully took the amulet and the sword.   
  
Ginny smiled weakly. "I remembered - when Riddle took me over, he talked about the heirs. Said  
  
how to recognize them."   
  
Dumbledore nodded and stroked her hair. Then he looked over at Draco who was trying to get  
  
his father's attention. But Lucius said nothing. Just stared into space. "I fear Mr. Malfoy has lost  
  
his mind." The headmaster sighed. "If Draco hadn't told me everything he knew - but I fear it  
  
hasn't changed him. He assures me he still hates Harry. I'm afraid some things will never change."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Ron faced each other across the board. It was down to them. Ron looked up to his  
  
friends, smiling. Hermione blew him a kiss, her engagement ring from him glittering on her finger.  
  
Harry gave him a thumbs up. Ginny waved. Ashley sat between Snape and Lupin, both cured by  
  
the pheniox tears potion. The two rivals glared at each other but Ashley, sporting her own  
  
engagement ring, smiled and took Snape's hand.  
  
Ron couldn't wait to kick Draco's butt. Not that he needed to win a Firebolt now. As the proven  
  
heirs of Gryffindor, the Weasley family, or more correctly, Molly Weasley, inherented a large  
  
fortune. They could afford to buy Firebolts for the entire school now.   
  
Move after move was made. Every time Ron thought he had the best of Malfoy he found himself  
  
losing again. Then suddenly he stared at the board and realized - his pieces weren't where they  
  
were just one move ago. As he made another move to counter Malfoy he saw the blond reaching  
  
for something inside his shirt. With a grab Ron ripped a thin gold chain from Draco's neck.  
  
"A time turner!" Ron cried. "Draco Malfoy has been using a time turner to go back a move and  
  
undo what I've done! He's been cheating!"  
  
Draco couldn't deny it. The evidence dangled from Weasley's hand.   
  
"Well, then." Dumbledore said, taking the time turner. "I suppose Mr. Weasley, you w...."  
  
"No, Professor Dumbledore." Ron interrupted. "I want to beat Malfoy fair and square."   
  
"Very well then. Mr. Malfoy, please remove your robes and roll up your sleeves." Dumbledore  
  
said, then replaced the chess pieces with all new ones.   
  
The game started again and for a bit Malfoy was holding his own without cheating. But suddenly  
  
Ron smiled and called out a move for the queen. Watching as the queen smashed Draco's king to  
  
pieces.  
  
"That, I believe, is checkmate."  
  
Malfoy snarled and flung the table over before stalking out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In March Molly Weasley gave birth to three healthy babies. Two girls and one boy. She named  
  
them Hermione, Ashley, and Harry. Draco Malfoy, humiliated not only by the fact he lost to Ron  
  
in the tournament but that his father was now a perpetual resident of St. Mungos failed his  
  
NEWTs and would have to attend Hogwarts another year. Voldermort's body had been burned  
  
and his ashes scattered to the winds. The feather that had been the core of his wand was also  
  
destroyed.   
  
And Harry and Hermione had news of their own.   
  
"What am I going to do without you three?" Ashley sighed as they laid about the common room.  
  
Hermione and Ron snuggling on a couch, Harry on another, and Ashley on the floor. "Ron and  
  
Hermione will get married. Harry you'll be waiting for Ginny but probably will get a house of  
  
your own. It's going to be lonely without you."  
  
"You won't be without us." Hermione said with a smile. "The Muggle Studies professor is  
  
retiring and I'll be taking over for him until an Athrimancy opening appears here. Ron gets to live  
  
at Hogwarts too. He'll be Madam Hooch's assistant Quidditch coach."   
  
"And the only reason I haven't proposed to Ginny," Harry said, "it's because it wouldn't be right  
  
for a Professor to be engaged to a student - no offense." He glanced at the diamond ring on  
  
Ashley's finger. " That's just how we feel. We're going to take a break until she's graduated and  
  
if we still feel the same then we'll marry."  
  
"A professor?" Ashley asked, sitting up.   
  
"Yes." Harry said with a grin. "I intend to be the only Professor of Defense Against The Dark  
  
Arts to last for more then a year. And don't expect me to take it easy on you. You've got a knack  
  
for getting into trouble - you need to learn to defend yourself. And to not pick up strange rings."   
  
"Hey, if my own fiancé can get on my case, I would be disappointed if you didn't." Ashley said  
  
with a grin before laying back down.   
  
"There's one thing I don't get." Harry said, running his hand thru his untidy hair. "Jenkins once  
  
said there was no Peeves before Snape came to Hogwarts...."  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed. "Haven't you learned anything from when we covered vampires?  
  
Poltergeists are always around where there's a vampire. Peeves is a reflection of the humorous  
  
side Snape denied when he became a vampire."   
  
"So what's going to happen to Peeves now that Snape's cured?" Asked Ron.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "He's been around so long he has a life of his own. I guess he'll just stick  
  
around."  
  
Changing the subject, Ashley said, "So you wouldn't believe who I heard is Lucius Malfoy's  
  
roommate at St. Mungos...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius Malfoy grinned like an idiot at his roommate. His roommate grinned like an idiot back.  
  
Two blond haired men, just smiling like a couple of drooling dorks. A witch entered the room  
  
baring a large tray containing two dishes.   
  
"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Lockhart, it's dinner time!"  
  
~~The End~~ 


End file.
